1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for securely affixing an element to a structure.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
When post-working anchor bolts or displays are mounted on a structure of reinforced concrete, ect., the body material is provided with bores in which they are fixedly secured by means of metal expansion, bonding agent pouring a capsule bonding type techniques. The metal expansion type technique is a simple operation involving mere driving-in of bolts, but tends to cause large deformation relative to load, and is inferior in terms of strength. On the other hand, the bonding agent pouring technique is troublesome to execute. For these reasons, the capsule bonding type technique now finds wide use. According to this technique, a capsule in which two components, i.e., a main component and a hardening component or agent separately contained, is inserted into a bore formed in an application structure. Then, an anchor bolt or the like is inserted into that capsule and rotated, struck a blow with a hammer, ect., to agitate and mix the two components for hardening. In this manner, the anchor bolt or the like is generally fixedly secured to the application structure.
With the capsule bonding technique, however, it is required to rotate the anchor bolt or the like so as to agitate and mix the main and hardening components, hence it is impossible to use many types of anchor bolts such as flattened, conically cut, L-shaped and hooked ones, and it is necessary to adapt the extreme end shape of an anchor bolt or the like for mixing.
There is now desired the bonding type capsule which permits not only ordinary anchor bolts but also many shaped anchor bolts such as flattened, conically cut, L-shaped and hooked ones to be fixedly bonded to an application structure only by driving them thereinto with a hammer or the like but with no need for rotating them.
Containers of resin capsules used for post-working anchoring have heretofore been formed of glass, ceramics or plastics, as shown in FIG. 10. Alternatively, a separate container filled with a hardening component has been embedded in the main component. In FIG. 10, reference numerals 1, 2 and 3 stand for a container body, a main component and a cap, respectively.
When such conventional resin capsules are driven into an application bore by means of a hammer, etc; the containers formed of glass, ceramics or plastics are not sufficiently finely divided so that they remain on the application surface of that bore in the form of large pieces. This is considerably responsible for a reduction in the strength of bonding of the binders to the body material or to the anchor bolts on the joint area thereof.